In the case of various displays, there are problems in that an image is easily deformed or the quality of appearance is reduced by fingerprints. In addition, in the case of when a known general surface treating agent is used, contamination such as fingerprints are not easily removed and spread, thus increasing problems.
In the related art, some methods for realizing the surface treatment to provide the abrasion resistance and the contamination resistance have been suggested.
As a first method, there is a method for introducing a hydrophobic fluorine or silicon surfactant to an abrasion resistant coating solution, and in this method, after the coating and the curing, since the hydrophobic surfactant is disposed on the surface of the film, contamination resistance is provided to the film. In this case, since the hydrophobic surfactant is not bonded to a binder of a coating layer, if contamination resistance is measured after its surface is rubbed by using a piece of cloth several hundreds times, there is a disadvantage in that the property is rapidly reduced. In addition, in order to ensure the desired contamination resistance property, an excessive amount of surfactant should be added, and in this case, there is a disadvantage in that the abrasion resistance is reduced.
As a second method, there is a method in which a coating layer is separately formed to provide the contamination resistance onto an abrasion resistant coating layer by using a twice coating method. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-16940 discloses that a copolymer of acrylate and silica, which has a perfluoro group, is separately coated on a low reflective layer that is made of silica as a main component. This method is characterized in that the contamination resistance property is maintained while the surface of the film is rubbed, but in order to ensure this, a bonding group should be present to react with a material of the contamination resistant layer in the abrasion resistant coating layer, and there is a problem in that a production cost is increased because it is produced by using the twice coating method. In addition, in the case of when oil components such as fingerprints are continuously adhered, since oils penetrate a film, there is a problem in that properties of the film are rapidly reduced.